The Only Child Of Athena
by taang-shipper
Summary: All the Gods/Goddess has a large amount of children living at Camp Half-blood even the maiden Goddess like Hera and Artemis etc... All but Athena has children at Camp Half-Blood... But is that going to change?(This is the rewritten version)


**Annabeth's POV**

Everywhere I look I see monsters, everyday and every night I face the same never ending sight. Just my luck, today when I had awoke everything seem peaceful like there was no suffering, no pain and no isolation surrounding me in a cold,dark, painful cloud of despair trying to suffocate me. To be fair I did have a unusually pleasant morning which should have indicated something but maybe it was just my wishful thinking that clouded my judgement and my sense of reality that lead me to face my current danger...

In New York City, two Cyclops decided that it would be appropriate to chase me from my distorted delusions of a "new, unrealistic, never gonna happen" reality that afternoon and ruin the rest of my day, yeah some could have said that the event was lucky because then I, the unwanted child, the burden of the "adults" could finally end my suffering in a way I could possible die as an unsuccessful hero.

I wouldn't exactly say I'm scared of monsters, I mean sure my fear had definitely decreased since the beginning but you always get that one new monster you haven't seen before _and then_ of course you have no clue what they're capable of _and then_ you start to panic _and then_ you have to have those "thoughts" _and then_ you have to calm yourself down and finally you analyse them _and then_ boom one of you dies and of course the cycle then repeats.

Maybe it was my lucky day I decided because how lucky was I to get a monster(s) that I have already fought before, note the sarcasm. Maybe the Gods wanted to smite me down and send me to Hades, maybe they also wanted to drag a few unlucky, unaware, unworthy mortals with me but that was the case only if i didn't find a good place to kill these hideous Cyclops in a place with the least amount of mortals around. I mean I may hate most people but I don't necessarily want to kill them and be sent to the fields of punishment because of it.

Maybe I could out run these horrendous Cyclops but that doesn't mean that they wont track my scent and follow me until they fulfill their disgusting desire which was most likely catching their prey A.K.A me or they could find someone like me,someone who could satisfy their blood lust, someone who has the blood of a god... Or maybe I could finish them once and for all and save someone else the trouble as well as my own life since it was my "lucky" day.

Curse the Gods I think as I continue to run down the streets almost vacant of mundanes, for making my life so horrible and Curse my mother for making me a demi-god unwanted by all. Up ahead I spot an abandoned alley! The a perfect place to kill them and thank the Gods, I was running out of stamina and fast. Giving myself a chance to catch my breath I quickly analyse the dirty gray alley and realize to my luck only one of those fat Cyclops could fit in at a time and on the bright side I thought no one was around and the buildings surrounding the alley were completely empty and falling apart brick by brick depriving the buildings of any beauty they may have once possessed. I quickly calculate that I have the advantage as I doubt they would have much room to move their bodies to make any type of strike which would make them sitting ducks. If they came in here I doubt they could even get out never mind being able to move, again my mind quickly discovers If they don't take the bait i'll be the to to become the sitting duck but Cyclops are known to my knowledge for having a pea sized brain.

Knowing that seeing me might not be enough I backed up further into the alley. I take out my "special" dagger the only weapon I posses that could kill monsters, I don't know what type of metal its made of but I recently discovered its not just limited to harming monsters, It could harm me as well. I place my dagger above my fingers and prick my index finger letting small droplets of my crimson red blood hit the cold hard cement ground hoping that the smell of my blood would cause the Cyclops to lose any sense of danger they may posses.

It seems like luck was really in my favor as they took the bait and more or less lunged themselves into the alley without a second thought. The first Cyclops to fall victim to my devious plan was the smallest but the most bulkiest of the two, he bellowed out his rage and continuously tried to thrust himself forward to reach me. His friend realizing the trouble he was in decided to be "helpful"and squeeze himself into the narrow alley only to become stuck in a similar position as his friend.

Both Cyclops scream and roared out in frustration and anger all while wailing "We just wanted to eat you!" and "I'll let you choose which way you will be eaten if you help us out! They both looked at me with pitiful eyes which almost made me sympathy with them. I raised my dagger and put an end to both of their degrading lifes.

I let out a humorless laugh filled with malice as I stare at the golden dust which used to be identified as two ugly Cyclops be carried off in a draft making the air seem like it was glistening. It still gets me every time, I wonder how something so evil could look to beautiful in death.

I slide down against the gray filthy alley wall exhausted, glancing upwards I look at the crumbling building before me and wonder if it would be safe to sleep in. I walk out of the alley and circulate the perimeter of the building trying to find an entrance. Five minutes pass as I finally spot an entrance, a small gap among a pill of messy scattered bricks. As I crawl through the gap, I ponder where in this god forsaken building I could sleep without having to stress over if i'll wake up under an avalanche of bricks.

I realize that I have to save my energy for tomorrows battle so I quickly locate a nice place where I view that I would suffer the least chance of dying. I take off my jumper and roll it into a plausible pillow and quickly succumb into a land of darkness...

In an odd chance I have a dream which rarely happens, however I wouldn't exactly say it was a pleasant encounter, I could describe it more as a personal nightmare which I don't want to relive. The nightmare

consisted of me being abandoned by my so called "friends" Luke and Thalia. I met them both when I ran away and thus a trio was formed where we all had each others back and treated each other as a family, one we deserved, one we wanted and one we needed. The dagger I use now was given to me by Luke and every time I use it I'm reminded of the betrayal that I should have been use too and should have expected, really it was all my fault for not seeing them for who they truly were.

I remember after about a year together, it was my turn to go out and look for food. When I returned to the safe house we had built it was empty, I waited for hours on end for Luke and Thalia to return but those hours turned into days and I then I caught myself on and I knew that they would never come back and that once again I would be shunned from other people which will only add to my despair.


End file.
